The Sweetness
by Miharu Koyama
Summary: Kencan manis, ya, setidaknya jika Dokter tidak menggoda Claire dan membuatnya... menangis?/"Kujawab tidak, ya...?"/"Aku serius...!"/"...pikirkan perasaan orang lain!"/"...maaf."/Cerita gaje/Trent's Pov/Mind to RnR?


Ya~! Kembali lagi saya di fandom HM! Entah kenapa, saya seperti tidak bisa lepas dari fandom ini (lebay)! Sungguh! :D

Nah, sembari menunggu '_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities'_ update, ini sebagai cemilan(?) untuk menunggunya.___Yosh, let's start!_

—.—

_**The Sweetness**_

**Harvest Moon **_belongs with_ **Natsume**

_**Pairing**_** : ****D**oc**L**aire. _Slight _**J**ack**E**lli

_**Warning **_**:**_** OOC**__**, Typo(s),**__** Doctor's **_**/ Trent's**_** POV, based on HM : MFOMT, gaje, Short!**_

_**The Sweetness**_© **Miharu Koyama**

_**Don't like? Don't read!**_

_**RnR, please?**_

**-**_**STORY START!**_**-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

—.—

Sinar mentari telah menunjukkan pesonanya. Bulan segera meninggalkan singgasananya. Angin menari-nari mengikuti tumbuhan yang sedang sarapan pagi itu. Yah, menyenangkan.

Apalagi dengan Claire di pagi ini di _Mother's Hill_ pada hari Rabu, hari liburku ini.

Baik, baik, aku mengaku. Kami berdua sedang—err, 'kencan', sekarang.

"Trent," dia memanggilku dengan suara pelan. Akupun menatapnya dan memasang wajah 'ada-apa-?' sembari mendekatkan jarakku kepadanya.

"Sebenarnya, apa yang kausuka dariku?" tanyanya polos. Sukses, itu menusukku.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu, Claire?" tanyaku heran.

Claire mendekatkan dirinya kepadaku dan memelukku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku semakin gugup. Memang, sebelumnya kami hanya pernah bergandengan tangan, tidak lebih.

"C-Claire?" panggilku gugup. A-aku tidak tahu harus apa lagi! A-aah! Jantung, berhentilah berdegup kencang!

Dia tertawa pelan, "Jantungmu berdetak cepat sekali, Trent," komentarnya sembari semakin memelukku erat.

Wajahku semakin memanas, "berhentilah mengejekku," gerutuku datar.

"Ini kenyataan, Dokter Trent," ucapnya sembari tertawa geli. "ah, Trent…? Kau kenapa? Demam?" tanyanya heran sembari menyentuh dahiku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," bantahku pelan. Dia mengulum senyum dan kembali memelukku. Pasrah, aku membalas pelukannya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," katanya dengan menatap lurus kepadaku.

Aku menghela nafas pelan. Perlahan, aku memainkan rambut pirangnya yang halus, "kau benar-benar ingin aku menjawabnya?"

Dia tersenyum, "Ya."

"Kujawab tidak ya…?" godaku sembari mencubit pipinya pelan. Dia menggerutu, pipinya menggembung—seperti anak kecil yang mengambek karena tidak dibelikan permen kapas. Aku suka sekali ekspresinya ketika seperti ini.

"Aku serius…!" rengeknya sembari mencengram jas putihku. "Tuh 'kan, jahilnya keluar," gerutunya sembari semakin menggembungkan pipinya, membuatku ingin melumatn—Trent, hilangkan pikiran anehmu!

Aku tertawa pelan, "Ahaha, baiklah, baiklah. Sebelumnya aku akan bercerita terlebih dahulu," dia hendak protes, "mau kujawab, tidak?" dia langsung bungkam.

"Baiklah… dulu aku bertemu dengan seorang berambut pirang di kota ini," aku mulai bercerita sembari memainkan rambutnya, "dia orangnya enerjik. Sayangya ceroboh—dan mengubah hari-hariku yang dulu membosankan. Dia selalu membawakanku sebotol susu setiap hari. Dia juga pernah mencoba obat buatanku—dan akhirnya dia pingsan. Aku sempat panik. Untungnya dia tidak apa-apa," kataku dengan perlahan menyentuh pipinya.

Mimiknya terlihat curiga, "Siapa yang kau maksud?"

Aku segera menaruh telunjukku di bibir mungilnya, "Ssh, biarkan aku bercerita terlebih dahulu, Claire. Pasti kau tahu siapa dia."

Dia mengangguk dengan kurang nyaman—karena aku kembali memainkan rambutnya. Aku kembali bercerita, "pada hari Rabu, ketika dia kembali datang ke Klinikku dengan membawa sebotol susu, aku memberinya hadiah; sebuah alat relaksasi. Sebenarnya dia terlihat bingung saat itu. Tapi—sekejap, dia segera tersenyum dan berterima kasih kepadaku dengan nada riang," lanjutku sembari semakin mendekatkan jarakku dengannya. "Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Lalu?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit—cemburu?

Aku tertawa pelan. Dia mulai menggembungkan pipinya (lagi). Aku berhenti tertawa dan menatapnya, "kau mau tahu siapa dia?"

"Ya," kudengar suara ketegasan di ucapannya.

"Kalau aku tidak mau bagaimana?" tanyaku datar sembari menyeringai kecil. Dia semakin menggembungkan pipinya dan bergerak membelakangiku. Beginilah jika Claire ngambek. Haha.

"Terserah kau saja," ucapnya dingin.

Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan jari jari telunjukku—berpikir, _Aduh, sepertinya dia marah._

"Berbalik dulu, baru kuberitahu," ucapku datar. Dia kembali membalikkan badannya kehadapanku dengan—air mata?

Aku berjengit kaget. "E-eh, ja-jangan menangis. A-aku hanya be-bercanda, kok! Ma-maaf!" ucapku sembari menghapus air matanya dengan perasaan serbasalah.

"Habis, kau selalu begitu! Bertingkah tanpa memikirkan perasaan orang lain! Apa kau tidak sebal jika dijahili seperti itu? Sebal, kan? Apalagi kau berbicara tentang orang lain dan bilang menyukainya terang-terangan di depanku! Aku—hmmph!" dia berhenti berbicara. Kenapa? Aku mengunci bibirnya dengan bibirku.

"Hmmph, hmmph!" dia memukul-mukul bahuku dengan uraian air mata. Aku tidak menggubrisnya dan semakin memperdalam ciumanku. Dia semakin memukul bahuku keras. Aku tersadar dan melepaskannya. Claire—menangis…

Aku tersadar dengan apa yang kulakukan. Arrgh, lagi-lagi aku menyakitinya, "…maaf," desisku pelan. suasana di sekitar kami tiba-tiba berubah menjadi canggung.

Claire terdiam dengan isakan pelan. Aku menggaruk pipiku dengan jariku (lagi), bingung dengan apa yang akan kulakukan selanjutnya. Aku bersumpah pasti Kai berpengalaman dalam hal ini.

"Maaf, Claire. Aku melakukannya karena—" aku memelukknya erat, "—kau terlalu manis…"

Dia tersentak dan mendorongku. Masih tersisa sedikit air mata di pelipisnya, tapi dia terlihat sangat terkejut. "Manis?"

Saatnya jujur, "Ya, manis."

"Lebih manis dari orang yang kau ceritakan tadi?" tanyanya dengan penuh harap. Pfft, Claire… kau polos sekali!

"Astaga Claire… apa kau tidak sadar kalau orang yang kuceritakan itu kau?" tanyaku sembari menahan tawaku.

"…eh?" dia tersentak. "EEEH?"

Sontak, aku tertawa lepas. "Ahaha! Polos sekali kau, Claire!"

Dia kembali menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek(lagi). Haha, dia memang manis sekali…

"Baiklah, akan kujawab pertanyaanmu," iris _sapphire_ Claire bersinar, "aku menyukaimu karena kau berhasil menghancurkan hari-hariku yang membosankan, menghacurkan topengku, dan berhasil menjeratku dengan senyumanmu. Puas?"

Dia mengulum senyum, "Iya! Puas sekali!"

Aku menggerutu pelan, beginilah jika manjanya Claire kambuh, mau tidak mau aku harus menurutinya. Tapi kalau melihat senyuman itu, membuatku—

—merasa sesak nafas saking manisnya senyuman itu… (apa hubungannya, coba?)

"Kenapa wajahmu berubah menjadi jutek seperti itu?" tanya Claire dengan wajah bingung.

"…jutek?" tanyaku sembari menunjuk diriku sendiri dengan jari telunjukku.

"Iya, jutek," jawabnya dengan menyentuh pipiku dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. Wajahnya terlihat kebingungan—dan itu sukses membuatku menjerit 'manis…!' dalam hati.

Aku menatapnya dengan pandangan heran. Sejenak, aku menyingkirkan tangannya dan memeluknya erat, "Tolong, jangan tatap aku dengan pandangan seperti itu. Kau membuatku semakin ingin menyentuhmu lebih dari ini. Aku—tidak mau," bisikku dengan pelan, "aku tidak mau melukaimu lagi."

Dia sedikit tersentak dan menepuk punggungku pelan dan tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku percaya padamu, Trent."

Aku tersenyum—hanya untuknya. Aku berjanji dalam hati, tidak akan lagi melukainya. Aku tidak ingin kehilangannya lagi.

Claire berceletuk, "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi Trent menciumku?"

Wajahku memerah seketika. Iya juga, ya. Kenapa aku tadi tiba-tiba menciumnya?

"Trent?" panggilnya sembari mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan wajahku.

"…ya?"

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," ucapnya sembari memeluk lenganku.

Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menyeringai, "memangnya kau mau lagi?" godaku sembari memainkan rambutnya (lagi).

Dahinya mulai berkedut-kedut. Oops! Sepertinya hari ini aku akan pulang dengan penuh memar… lagi.

"TRENT _BAKA_!"

—

Tanpa mereka berdua ketahui, dibalik semak-semak, terdapat dua insan yang melihat mereka sedari tadi. Terlihat sekali wajah mereka sudah merah padam.

"Jack…," panggil orang yang berada di sebelah Jack.

"Ya, Elli?" tanya Jack dengan pandangan heran.

"Dokter… bisa seromantis itu, ya? Claire beruntung sekali…," gumamnya sembari tetap melihat dua insan yang di depannya bermesraan.

Dalam hati, Jack merasa tersindir. Dia memang punya hubungan khusus dengan Elli—sama seperti Dokter dan Claire. Tapi, dia tidak bisa bersikap seperti Dokter—karena Jack termasuk orang yang polos, tentu.

"Maksudmu kita tidak beruntung, gitu?" gerutu Jack sembari menggigit _grass_ yang dia temukan dan _pundung_. Hei, buat apa kau menggigit _grass_?

Elli mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, panik. "Bu-bukan begitu maksudku!"

Jack sudah terlanjur _ngambek_ dengan Elli. Dia segera meninggalkannya dan pergi ke peternakan miliknya dan Claire.

"Jack, tunggu!"

.

—FIN—

.

…gaje, ya? :|

Jujur aja, ini saya buatnya kurang dari 6 jam (jari tengah saya lagi kambuh, sakit kalau digerakkin). Ini idenya keluar sewaktu (tiba-tiba) saya mikir Dokter kalau sikapnya berubah 180 derajat gimana, ya…? Gara-gara ide itu, jadilah cerita ini. Gaje banget -,-

Ah, sudahlah.

Bagi yang sudah mereview fic '_**D**__octor's __**A**__ctivities_' punya saya, akan saya balas lewat PM. Terima kasih sudah me-review!

Sampai jumpa di karya saya berikutnya~!

_**Last words, mind to click this button?**_

**V**


End file.
